The Fallen Priestess
by NightingaleNightThief
Summary: Named for one of my anon reviewers. I wrote it for you. Enjoy. Summary... Set after Behind the East Wall, Neferet now rules all. Stevie Rae, Lenobia, and Shaunee are just slaves to the woman. Stevie Rae/Neferet sex ensues.


**A/N: HI. Another House of Night porno? What is this?! Truth be told, I was gonna chill out with HON for a while, bide my time. BUT I was like "Hey, I like this FallenPriestess person! AND HER VIEWS ON NEFERET RULING THE WORLD!" So... I decided to write Neferet/Stevie Rae. Fuck yeah. Sex slaves anyone? This is set after that Behind the East Wall shit. My dear FallenPriestess, I pray that Neferet becomes surpreme ruler of everyone as well. Anyways, anyways. I named this fic after you, whoever you are. Because you're an amazing human being. & I don't know if you'll read this or even like the pairing, but hey. It happened.**

**OH YEAHH I NEARLY FORGOT, I don't own HON. **

**~l~l~l~**

**The Fallen Priestess**

Stevie Rae struggled lightly against her chains, bare back resting on a cool stone wall. Dirt was streaked across her pretty face, hiding her red tattoos slightly. She shivered. How long had it been? Weeks? A month? Hell, it might have been a year. She did not know... She remembered how they fought, how they went down one by one. All except Lenobia, Shaunee, and herself.

But Shaunee wasn't herself anymore. One look across the dark dungeon she was locked in confirmed that. The mocha skinned girl was curled in on herself, naked body shining with water. Her eyes were only half opened, staring at everything and yet nothing. The chains were a part of her skin now, as Neferet had not taken her. She wanted Shaunee to suffer. She'd never liked the girl.

Lenobia was a whole other story. The pale woman's hands were suspended above her head, eyes always alert. Any time Neferet touched her, she retaliated. She'd turned feral, snapping and snarling like a mad dog. She put Stevie Rae to shame on her worst days.

The girl dropped her head and stared at the door. That ivory door. Her ticket to freedom. Always locked, with Stark just on the other side.

Oh, yes. Stark had fallen again. And hard.

"Fuck." she muttered, throwing her head back. She wondered if the Tulsa House of Night was even still standing. Or any House of Night for that matter.

Neferet had left it in flames, and drug them all to Skye, where she'd killed Sgiach and, well...

With Sgiach and Zoey's powers, she was unstopable. Of course she moved on to the High Council, taking out Kalona first. Without her warrior, Thanatos stood no chance. Next was Duantia, then Alitheia, and the rest of the High Council behind them. That being said, Neferet now called the High Council building home, where she ruled.

The war had indeed erupted, leaving Neferet the victor. With no one to stop her, she overtook every world leader, naming herself world leader.

Her eyes fell on a single hatch in the ceiling, Neferet's favorite place to enter through. She always had to be dramatic...

That very hatch shook now, locks sliding out of place from the other side. Her groan matched Shaunee's, but both were covered by Lenobia's snarl.

Neferet's top half flung into view, auburn hair flying everywhere as she hung down, like the bat she was. She smiled scarily, pure white eyes closing slightly.

Oh, yes. Thank you Mr. White Bull, for giving Neferet scarier than hell eyes.

"Hi, hi!" she chirped, flipping down gracefully. She landed in a puddle, grimacing as it splashed on her white dress. Truly, Neferet's hair was the only thing of color anymore. White skin. White eyes. White teeth. Pale pink lips.

"Die." Lenobia suggested. Neferet merely glanced her direction.

"Not today, I'm afraid. Or any day. I'm immortal, bitch, so why don't you just cut your shit?"

Stevie Rae sighed. It was the same every time. Neferet's gaze turned back to her before she raised a finger and pointed between her and Lenobia while singing:

"Eenie, meenie, miny, _hoe_! Which one of you to my bed will go?"

Stevie Rae scoffed as the finger landed on her. Of course.

She stood on shaky legs, raattling her chains as if to remind the woman. Neferet fished the key from somewhere in her cleavage and unlocked them, taking Stevie Rae's hand softly.

"Come along, darling." she purred before throwing Stevie Rae up through the hatch.

"Fucking _ow._" she muttered, rubbing her sore bottom. The tile was cold, like always. Neferet hummed a happy tune as she climbed up after her.

"Well, come along. I won't keep you from your companions too long!"

Stevie Rae tried to cover herself as she was paraded through the halls, eyes of countless guards raking hungrily over her body. She winced inwardly at the humiliation, but kept a straight face. She could feel Neferet's eyes on her swaying hips, scarred back, and bared bottom. She shivered, as much from the cold as fromt he wicked woman's gaze.

She automatically turned to the left, taking a set of stairs to the highest room in building, where she threw open the door. Neferet entered behind her and shoved her forward roughly, lips already on her neck. She tossed her carelessly to the bed before chaining her hands to the headboard and slipping from her dress.

"You must bathe when I'm done with you." Neferet commanded. Stevie Rae said nothing, only let the emotionless fog sweep over her. She said nothing as Neferet cut her on her right breast, leaning forward to lap at the pulsing scarlet. Stevie Rae could not bite back the moan that escaped her abused lips. Neferet began to rub herself against her left thigh, moans spilling forth at a faster pace. Her hand slipped down from cupping the breast to between the Red Priestess' legs, where she rubbed her index finger against Stevie Rae's clit before moving on to slip the finger inside of her.

Stevie Rae cried out as Neferet's sucks began to become eratic. For some reason, the fallen priestess preferred her blood over Lenobia's, which is why they were imprinted. Stevie Rae could feel both her pleasure and Neferet's, making the sensations taking her body even stronger.

Neferet moved so that she was straddling Stevie Rae's pelvis, still sucking though she had removed her finger. She rubbed her own womanhood against Stevie Rae's, hands coming up to fondle the priestess' breasts. Stevie Rae groaned and moved her own hands, lightly scratching at Neferet's perfect skin before cupping the woman's own breasts. She kneaded the skin lightly, rolling to meet Neferet, before allowing her hands to drift behind Neferet. She traced the woman's bottom before lightly pushing her so that she would lay flat atop her. She entered two fingers, stimulating Neferet further.

The woman removed her mouth from the cut long enough to cry out her release. Stevie Rae sighed with relief, allowing her own climax. Neferet was never happy if she came first...

Neferet sighed happily and fell to the side, one arm over her eyes. She nudged Stevie Rae with her foot, inidcating that she was to take her leave. The Priestess stood on unsure legs, blood rushing to her head. She gasped and clutched the bedside table before stumbling to the door. Stark stood on the other side, feral grin in place.

"Sounded like you were enjoying yourself." he taunted. Stevie Rae said nothing, refusing to look at him. It hurt too much. He roughly took her arm, dragging her back to the dungeons, where he threw her through that ivory door, back to the dirty floor. He quickly rechained her and left, leaving her in the same position as before.

Lost. Doomed.

And forever a victim to the Fallen Priestess.

**A/N: Neferet has those sex slaves like that. Lenobia resembles a dog. Shaunee just might be half dead, and Stark is an evil bastard. All hail Neferet. **

**Review & Don't forget AmazinAlexis' story. There's a second chapter now, yo.**

**~Nightingale.**


End file.
